


Atlas

by intercosmic



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mythology References, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intercosmic/pseuds/intercosmic
Summary: Sejun was overwhelmed by his thoughts until he carried Stell in his arms
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Just some prompt that came to me when Sejun lifted Stell during their school attack at PUP Manila. My first try of writing fanfics. Please bear with me QwQ

**Atlas**

It was as if he was being weighed down by a lot of things lately; the pressure of being a leader and songwriter, the expectations of their fans and other viewers, the endeavor in practicing even harder than before, and the jam packed schedules they have to deal with, reducing the time he has for his family. It was all too much. Invisible chains wrapped around his wrists up to his arms were making him feel too overwhelmed with doubts and helplessness, leaving him breatheless as he attempts to stand and strive again and again.

And yet, at the moment he swept the love of his life off his feet, he felt like the invisible chains have loosened its grip. It made him feel free from the weights that have been holding him down. 

"Teka lang, Sejun. Mabigat ako." Stell whispered to him as Sejun carries him to his seat.

"No. it's okay, Stell. I don't mind." He replied as he looked deep into his eyes and gave Stell a reassuring smile. "You're just enough for me. More than enough actually."

Stell shyly smiled back and eventhough it was quick, it was enough to make Sejun's heart flutter.

It was a bit too cheesy especially with the situation they were in with Stell being in pain due to a sprain, but it was true anyway. The way his weight was just enough for him to carry like no problem at all. He felt more ....at ease. Like the tightness in his chest have disappeared along with the invisible chains, making him breathe freely. He felt lighter yet stronger, ironically.

As he settles Stell in his chair making sure that he is sitting comfortably, the aftermath of what may occur later crosses his mind. They have to perform the rest of the songs while sitting — adjusting the planned performance, and later on, bring Stell to the hospital for treatment. He felt stupid for not checking up on him more and worries if this will cause Stell to overthink and worry about his condition.

But that didn't seem to be a problem when he heard the crowd chanting Stell's name.

" _Stellvester! Stellvester! Stellvester!_ "

He glanced at Stell, who was smiling at the crowd. He looked encouraged by their chanting as if he didn't just had an inconvenience earlier. Of course the pain is still there, but he doesn't show it. Rather, he looked more comfortable now compared to how he was just a moment ago. Sejun knelt beside him and held his lover's hand. He looked at him in the eyes as if asking if he were okay. Stell glanced back and gave another reassuring smile. He squeezed Sejun's hand, a respond to his action, and returned his eyes to the crowd. Sejun continues to stare at his lover's face. How could he still smile in a situation like this? Despite of his situation, he still thinks about their fans and continues to glow like the self-proclaimed sunshine boy he is (Although he can't deny this fact).

That's when it dawned to him. How could he be so blind? He has spent way too much time dwelling on his worries that he got blinded of what was just right infront of him. How Stell gives him so much strength despite the hardships they went through. How he makes every cold atmosphere turn into an ambiance filled with warmth and coziness. How he radiates so much uplifting spirit that there is no room for anything to weigh him down. How he is his home, that gives him so much comfort and relief. How Stell makes him feel like he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_His world_.

And with him in his arms, he is invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I'm all ears!


End file.
